1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a computer system, and, more particularly, to a computer system which controls a plurality of components with a single external input device without repeatedly performing separation, recognition and installation of the external input device, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the technology of electronic devices has developed and user demands have diversified, a communication system, in which interconnected electronic devices having different functions, has been built. In such a communication system, various functions are implemented through data transmission and reception between the electronic devices.
Meanwhile, technologies, including a radio device or a similar low cost and low power link, have been developed in radio communications and computer industries. Such technologies, when applied to radio communications, provide a basis on which communications between devices may be based. Further, such technologies allow for a gradual emphasis on compactness and portability of office devices and on the removal of complicated connecting cables between office devices. For example, “Bluetooth” has been defined as a professional code by Ericsson AB and provides many of these advantages.
In a computer system supporting the Bluetooth communications, a Human Interface Device (HID) which is an external input device, such as a mouse and a keyboard, is used along with a computer in a one-to-one relationship. Referring to FIG. 1, a computer system 5A that supports the conventional Bluetooth communications will be described. A Human Interface Device (HID) 5 is placed near a computer 1 that a user desires to use. The Human Interface Device (HID) 5 is searched for in the computer 1 and the searched Human Interface Device (HID) 5 is selected in the computer 1. Then, an authentication process is performed by the use of a Personal Identity Number (PIN) code between the computer 1 and the Human Interface Device (HID) 5. Here, it is understood that connection interfaces 1a, 1b, 1c, and 1d between each of the computers 1, 2, 3, and 4 and the Human Interface Device (HID) 5 conform to Bluetooth communications.
Through the Bluetooth connection interface 1a that connects the computer 1 and the Human Interface Device (HID) 5 after a performance of a recognition/installation process, the computer 1 performs operations according to a radio signal that is input from the Human Interface Device (HID) 5. Here, in order to make communications between the computer 1 and the Human Interface Device (HID) 5 possible through the Bluetooth communications 1a, it is assumed that a Human Interface Device (HID) profile is included in Bluetooth modules (not shown) respectively provided in both the computer 1 and the Human Interface Device (HID) 5.
Here, where the user desires to control one of the other computers 2, 3 or 4 using the Human Interface Device (HID) 5, the computer 1 must be separated from the Human Interface Device (HID) 5. Then, in order to connect the Human Interface Device (HID) 5 to the one of the other computers 2, 3 or 4, the above-described search, selection, and authentication processes have to be performed again, this time between the Human Interface Device (HID) 5 and the one of the other computers 2, 3 or 4.
In the typical computer system, as described in connection with FIG. 1, the Human Interface Device (HID) 5 can be used with a plurality of computers 1, 2, 3, and 4. However, each time the Human Interface Device (HID) is connected to one of the computers, the above-described search, selection and authentication processes have to be repeated. That is, in order to change the connection of the Human Interface Device (HID) 5 from the computer in use to any of the other computers, the Human Interface Device (HID) 5 should be separated from the computer in use and then the above-described search, selection, and authentication processes have to be performed again between the Human Interface Device (HID) 5 and the one of the other computers 2, 3, and 4 to be used.